When Three Hearts Become One
by AyameWolf13
Summary: What happens when not one, but two guys are betrothed to you? Read and see what happens. Sasu/Hina/Naru Rated M for future lemons lemons lemons! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I admit that I don't own Naruto or any anime for that matter...**

**But do enjoy the first chapter of When Three Hearts Become One !!!  
**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. So much has happened today. Naruto *places hearts around name* has finally returned back to the village and brought back Sasuke as well. Of course I have already told you about the whole Sasuke leaving the village and Naruto going off after him. Finally, all the drama of it all is over. So, they are back. Tomorrow I am going to greet them and ask them to come over for dinner. *Sigh* Wish me luck._

_-Hinata_

Hinata closed her diary and held it to her. She then placed it under her mattress and got into bed. In her heart she hoped tomorrow would go well. Hinata sighed and the shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The next day had finally come. Hinata's alarm clock rang throughout her room. She got out of bed and stretched. Her night outfit consisted of a white tank top and black shorts that hugged her womanly form.

Over the past few years she had blossomed into a beauty. Her violet hair was down to mid back and tied back into a single braid. She had an hour-glass shape that any woman would die to have. And, she also had very fair skin. But, all this was hidden under her jacket.

After stretching, Hinata left her room and headed for the kitchen for some breakfast. On her way, her cousin, Neji, was walking in the opposite direction.

"Morning," she greeted with a smile.

Neji looked at her and nodded. "Ya, morning."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Such enthusiasm," she said, sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not happy in the morning. Oh, uncle wishes to see you."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm just gonna go grab an apple and then I'll be on my way." Hinata waved to him and walked away.

She went into the kitchen and saw a bowl of fruit. She walked over and took a red delicious apple. Sighing, she took a bite, loving how the sweet juice dripped down her throat. Hinata walked out of the kitchen to find her father.

Hinata heard her father. His voice was coming from the sitting room. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked Hiashi, her father.

"It's me," she replied.

"Ah yes. Come in."

Hinata slid open the door and walked inside. What she didn't expect was that he had guests. Her eyes went wide when she saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting with her dad. And, here she was, in her night outfit.

Hiashi looked up at her. "Well, I see you had just gotten up. Ah, no matter." He patted to the right of him, motioning her to sit.

She blinked a few times before taking a seat next to her father.

Naruto smiled his signature smile. "Morning, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke nodded towards her. "Yes, good morning, Hinata-chan."

Hinata gulped and dropped her head in a slight bow. "Good morning, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." She looked at them once more. Naruto, of course, wore his black and orange training suit. But, Sasuke wore something that only a Sound ninja would wear. She then looked back at her father.

"Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke are here because I sent for them." Hiashi looked back at her. "You see, when you were born I called upon both of their fathers. You're the heir of this clan and Naruto and Sasuke are the heirs of their clans. Of course dear, as you can see, they have no clans anymore."

"Y-yes…" she replied.

Hiashi looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. He smiled at them. "But, back to their fathers. Before they died each of them promised their son to me as a betrothal to you. So in other words, Hinata, meet your fiancés."

Hinata dropped her apple and stared at her father in shock. She then looked at the two in front of her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's true. It's my father's wish, and he was the Fourth Hokage, so I will honor him."

Sasuke just kept his normal, no expression face. "It's is my duty to rebuild my clan for those that have fallen at my brother's hands."

She could not move. All this was sudden and it was a big shock.

Hiashi knew that look. He began to count in his head. '3…2…1.' Then Hinata fainted.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before moving to Hinata's side.

"Umm…is she going to be ok?" asked Sasuke to Hiashi.

"Oh yes. She will be fine. Just put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. As she sleeps we will discuss wedding plans."

They did as they were told. Naruto got the blanket and Sasuke got the pillow. When Hinata was all settled they walked off with Hiashi to discuss plans and such.

Hinata woke around night fall. She remembered fainting. Thoughts came rushing back of what had happed earlier. She was really confused.

"Hey Sasuke, she's awake."

Hinata turned to see Naruto and Sasuke come back into the room. She blushed and pulled the covers up over her body.

Both boys sat on either side of her. Naruto felt her head. "Phew, no fever. You did have us worried though. "

Sasuke checked her pulse. "Well, at least you are fine. Now, back to business. Your father, Naruto and I have discussed plans for the wedding. We three will wed in two weeks. We already discussed guests, food, and the basic wedding stuff. All you have to do is show up and say I do."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's not all that easy, Sasuke."

"Well, you know what I mean."

Hinata looked at them. "So…is this r-really happening?"

They looked at her. "Ya, it is," said Sasuke.

"Shocking, isn't it? We nearly didn't believe it until we saw the document proving it."Naruto patted her head.

"Your dad said we are allowed to stay her while our house is being built." Sasuke stretched.

"So, where's the bedroom?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed when he said that.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't make it sound so perverted, Naruto. You might make her faint…again."

The knuckleheaded ninja chuckled. "Well excuse me for making it sound so."

"We are sharing it with you until the night before our wedding," said Sasuke. "So, where is it?"

She wrapped the blanket around her then she stood. "It is this way."

They stood and followed. She led them into her room.

Naruto gawked at it. "It's bigger than my old apartment." He looked at her bed. "That thing is big enough to fit five people without getting squished."

"Your room is big, Hinata," said Sasuke.

"Um, ya, it is." Hinata walked over to her bed and sat. "Umm…what now?"

Naruto looked at the clock in the room. "Well, you did miss dinner. You get cleaned up and dressed and we'll take you out."

Sasuke was already rummaging through her wardrobe. "How come you never wore this stuff?" He pulled out a nice blue short sleeved dress that went to Hinata's knees. "Wear this tonight."

Hinata took the dress and headed to another door of the room. She opened it, showing the bathroom. "I'll be back." She went inside.

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the bed, waiting. A minute later they heard a shower turn on.

"So, Sasuke, what do you think of Hinata?" asked Naruto.

He was silent for a few moments. "I think she's worth it."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I think she would be a good wife."

"You know, Naruto, on our wedding night, who will break her?"

Naruto looked at him. "Break her?"

Sasuke tried to find the right words. "You know, take her 'innocents'."

Realizing what he meant, Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly. "Um…I don't know myself."

Sasuke shrugged to himself. "Well, we'll talk with Lord Hyuuga later."

"Right."

About five minutes later the shower turned off. Then a few more minutes passed and Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in the dress Sasuke picked for her, but her hair was still damp and hanging about her shoulders and back. She was brushing it as she left the bathroom.

Naruto and Sasuke stood. "Now don't you look nice," said Naruto.

She blushed and turned away to try and hide it. "Uh, thank you."

She was about to tie her hair back when Sasuke stopped her. "No, leave it down."

"Are you sure," she asked him.

"Definitely," agreed Naruto.

Hinata placed her brush and bow down and walked over to them. "Umm, should we go?"

"Right." Naruto took one of her hands in his. Sasuke took the other one in his hand.

"Let's go then," said Sasuke.

They led her out of the room and out into the streets Konoha.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring On Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh…what am I going to do??? I am to be married in less than twenty-four hours. For the past week and five days, Naruto and Sasuke have been staying here. We even shared the bed together….Nothing happened I swear on my life… But soon something __**WILL**__ happen. Oh, I am so nervous it is making me feel sick. Not only because of the marriage, but because half the girls in the village want to kill me because I am marrying Sasuke… (His fan club)… _

_Plus, how am I going to care for two husbands? One would be tough enough, but two. I know I have deep feelings for Naruto…I don't know about Sasuke yet. My precious diary, I am so freaking scared. I am only fifteen. They, on the other hand, already had their birthdays and are sixteen. Mine is coming up soon. Oh man I nearly forgot my own birthday in all this commotion…What am I going to do?!_

_Pray for me,_

_Hinata_

Hinata placed her diary back under her bed. She sat back down and sighed. Reaching behind her pillow she took out an old wooden flute that was once her mother's. She brought it to her lips and began playing a song her mom used to play before she died. Doing this always seemed to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were out in the courtyard with Hiashi, Neji, and servants, who were decorating the place.

"More wind chimes," said Hiashi. "And, we need some more tables and chairs over here. Then, would someone call the Yamanaka's and tell them to bring the flowers here A.S.A.P."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji shook their heads. "Lord Hiashi, do you think you are going overboard?" asked Naruto.

He turned back to them. "Nonsense."

"But Uncle, you have too much going on. Tone it down or people will think we are too…materialistic," said Neji.

Hiashi thought for a moment. "You are absolutely right." He turned back to his servants. "Ok, new plan!"

The boys rolled their eyes. Sasuke looked at the other two. "So, want to go for a walk into town to see if our suits are ready?"

"Right, we should do that," said Naruto.

The three of them left Hiashi and headed for town.

Hinata stopped playing her flute when a knock came at the door. "Yes?"

Sakura and Ino came in. "Hey," they said.

"Um…hi."

"Your dad told us to bring you to pick up your dress from the bridal shop," said Sakura.

"Oh, ya, I forgot." Hinata stood.

"How can you forget something so important?" asked Ino. She sighed. "Never mind, let's go."

Hinata nodded and followed.

"I think it is too tight," said Naruto to the tailor.

He and Sasuke were trying on their suits.

Naruto was trying to put a suit jacket on. "It isn't going to work."

The tailor took it off of him. "Well, just wear the vest, shirt, and pants. No need for a jacket and tie. It's going out of style anyway."

Sasuke and Naruto agreed with that. Both had on a white dress shirt, blue vests, black pants, and black shoes. Neji came out dressed in a similar outfit, but a dark blue for the vest.

"Not bad," said Neji.

Sasuke looked out the window to see Hinata walk by with Sakura and Ino. "Hey, look who's out and about."

The other's looked out the window too. "Wonder where they are going?" asked Naruto.

"Let's check it out." Neji headed back to the dressing room. The others followed suit.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walked into the bridal shop. The seamstress was waiting for them.

"Ah, welcome. Miss Hinata, your dress is ready. Follow me and I will assist you."

Hinata followed the woman away while Ino and Sakura browsed.

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke headed up the street looking for them.

"Which way do you think they went?" asked Naruto.

"Beats me," said Sasuke.

Neji stopped, making them stop. He pointed to the bridal shop. "Bet you that they are in there."

"Only one way to find out." Naruto rushed over to the window. The other two joined him a few moments later. All three peeked inside.

Just then, the seamstress came out of the dressing room. "She is ready."

Sakura and Ino looked at her. "Let's see then."

They walked over.

"Hinata, you can come out now."

Timidly, Hinata stepped out of the room. She was dress in a white gown with straps that hung off her shoulders, blue in some places that brought out her hair and eyes, and a veil that clipped into a bun that the seamstress placed her hair in. The bodice of the dress resembled a corset in the back. She even had on white gloves that went up to her fore arms.

Hinata blushed at the looks of awe from Ino and Sakura.

"My word, Hinata, you look absolutely gorgeous," complemented Sakura.

"I would kill for a dress like that," said Ino.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji looked at Hinata in awe.

"I am marrying that goddess?" asked Naruto.

"She is far better looking than a goddess," said Sasuke.

"I agree." Naruto placed his hand on the window. "How could I have not noticed this girl my whole life?"

Neji wanted to bash his head into the glass window. "Naruto, how clueless are you?"

"Sh!" Sasuke hushed them. "They'll catch us peeking in on them."

"We should go." Neji began to leave. Eventually the other two joined him.

After changing back into her normal clothes, Hinata took her dress and left with Ino and Sakura.

"So, I think we should take Hinata out after we bring her dress back to the manor." Sakura nudged Hinata. "It's your last night of being single. Ino and I are going to take you Lady Tsunade's home tonight."

Ino smiled brightly. "Oh, it is one of those nights."

"Um, ok…but I need to be back before…" Sakura placed a hand on to Hinata's mouth, quieting her.

"Just relax. We'll get you home, so don't you worry your pretty little head."

Back at the manor, Hiashi was briefing the boys about tomorrow. Hinata sneaked by them and dropped her dress in her room. She walked over to her window and sneaked back outside. Quietly she shut her window and rushed back to Sakura and Ino.

They waited by the main gate of the Hyuuga estate. They saw Hinata and waved.

"Ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yup."

They left and head for Tsunade's.

Once there, Sakura knocked on the door. A second later, Tsunade opened the door.

"Well, hello girls."

"Lady Tsunade," they greeted.

"May we come in?" asked Ino.

"Yes, do come in." She stepped aside and they walked inside.

They all walked into the living room and took a seat.

"So what brings you three here."

Sakura patted Hinata's head. "Well, as you know our little Hinata is about to be a married woman as of tomorrow. Tonight we want to celebrate."

Tsunade smiled. "Why not?" She stood and walked over to a cupboard and took out a bottle of sake and for cups. She came back, sat down, and poured sake in each of the cups. She then passed them out.

Hinata stared down at her cup. She looked at Sakura. "Are we…uh?" she asked, pointing to the cup.

"Yup," she replied.

Tsunade raised her glass. "To womanhood," she saluted, then gulping down her sake.

Ino followed suit as well as Sakura. "To womanhood," they saluted too.

Hinata looked at her cup before picking it up. "Well…to womanhood…I guess." She placed the cup to her lips and gulped the strong liquid down.

The others clapped. "Another!" cheered Ino.

Tsunade poured more into their cups, one drink after another.

It was almost midnight and Hinata wasn't home yet. Hiashi was pacing back and forth. "This is not like Hinata at all."

"I am sure she's fine," assured Neji.

Suddenly, the sound of slurred singing and laughing, came from outside. Hiashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji rushed outside.

There, they saw Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata singing while walking down the street. They all were drunk and disoriented.

"And girl's, they wanna have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have…That's what they really want, some fun!" they sang from the top of their lungs.

Tsunade looked over and smiled at the guys. "Eh, look ladies."

They all looked over. Hinata and Sakura burst into a fit of giggles while Ino waved.

"Hi," they all said, again giggling.

Naruto walked over to them. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata saw him and wavered over to him. "Oh ya. Ya know what Naruto? I love you," she slurred out. She flung her arms around him. "Let's go make babies."

Naruto blushed at this. "Come on, Hinata. You are drunk. It is time for bed."

Hinata giggled. "Beddy-by time." With that she collapsed into his arms and fell asleep.

Hiashi sighed and looked at Neji. "Go make sure the Hokage and the other girls get home safely."

"Right," he agreed. He walked off, following the other girls.

Sasuke walked over as Naruto picked up Hinata into his arms. "She okay?" he asked.

"I think she's fine. She just needs to sleep it off."

Hiashi joined them. "I had a feeling Sakura and Ino would get her drunk one of these days." He rolled his eyes. "Bring her to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day."

Naruto and Sasuke took the sleeping Hinata inside, followed by Hiashi.

* * *

**Reviews Please *big hearts***


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the wedding day! OMG! Let's see what happens!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata woke up with such a headache. She looked around to find herself in her own room. Just then, two women came into the room. "You are awake. It is time for you to get ready," said one of them.

"Go bathe and we'll wait for you," said the other.

Hinata got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

An hour later she came out and was immediately pampered by the servants.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were going over things again with Hiashi. They sat in the courtyard while last minute preparations were being finished.

"After the ceremony the banquet will take place here. When the sun goes down you will take Hinata away to your new home." He crossed his arms. "It is simple as that."

"Not that simple," commented Naruto. "Who is going to … 'take' her first?"

Hiashi turned away, blushing at the thought of what he meant. "Uh, rock, paper, scissors it or something…I got to go…" He rushed off.

Sasuke flicked Naruto. "Way to go."

"What?"

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She was all dressed and prepped for her big day. The servants left her to herself. As she looked at herself she thought of her mother. How she wished she was here to give her the guidance she need right then.

Hinata decided that she would go visit her mother's grave. She left her room and snuck outside. She walked out into a garden on the other side of the estate. It led to the clan's cemetery. She looked amongst the grave stones until she reached her mother's. She knelt before it and began to pray to the woman she wished was there.

"You really do miss her, don't you?" said a voice.

Hinata turned to see her little sister, Hanabi, standing there.

"Hanabi, you're back." She stood and hugged her little sister. They never were really close, but she hugged her anyway.

"Mother would have been proud."

Hinata looked at the grave again. "You think so?"

Hanabi nodded. "You should probably get back before they think you've ran away."

"Right…" Hinata hugged her one more time. "I'll see you around."

"Ditto."

Hinata rushed back before anyone noticed her missing. She made it back just before her dad came into her room. He smiled at her. "Don't you look lovely."

He took another look at her. "I swear you look just like your mother did on our wedding day."

"Thank you, father," she replied, bowing her head.

He walked over to her. "Naruto and Sasuke are greeting the guests. We will be getting started soon."

"Right."

Hiashi took her hand in his. "Come, I want to show you something." He led her out of her room and into his. He let her go and went for his closet, pulling out a small box. Dusting it off, he walked back over to Hinata."This was your mother's. She wore this on our wedding day."

He opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a blue pearl surrounded by small sapphires, like a flower.

Hinata gasped when she saw it. "Father, it is lovely."

Hiashi took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. "I want you to have it."

She placed her hand on it. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Think of it as something old, something borrowed, and something blue." He finished putting the necklace on her. "Done."

Hinata turned and took her father into a hug. Hiashi slowly returned it. It was like they hugged for the very first time.

Hinata pulled away and looked at him. "I…I will make you proud."

He nodded. "I know you will."

Just then, a servant walked in. "Milord, all have arrived. It is time to start."

Hiashi nodded at him. "Very well."

Hinata looked at him again. "Um…"

"Let's go." He led her out of the room.

The next thing Hinata knew she was standing in front of an altar with Sasuke and Naruto. She now sported a new silver wedding band and the other two had gold. It wasn't long until she heard the priest speak the final words.

"I now pronounce you man, man, and wife. You both may kiss your bride."

Hinata gulped. This was going to be her first kiss. Naruto turned her to him and placed a hand on her cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Hinata shakily shut her eyes and waited. Suddenly, she felt warm flesh touch her lips. She opened her eyes briefly to see that Naruto was actually kissing her. He pulled away and smiled.

Sasuke turned her to him and made her look at him. Hinata blinked a few times before his lips took hers into a kiss. Like before, she fell into the kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later and stared at each other for a moment or two before Naruto placed a hand in one of hers. They turned to him to see that he sported a slight look of jealousy.

Sasuke patted his shoulder as a sign of peace. Naruto smiled back at him. Then he smiled at Hinata.

The priest announced the bond between them is sealed and that they were now married. The party had begun.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto sat at their table as guests continued coming over and congratulating them

Among them were Kiba and Shino, Hinata's teammates. They walked up and hugged her.

"Good luck, Hinata," said Kiba.

"Ya," agreed Shino.

"And, if any of them hurt you do not hesitate to call us." Kiba glared at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at him with glares of their own. Hinata looked between them all. She could feel the tension rising. Shino decided to interfere.

"Kiba, let's get back to the party. No fighting today, please."

Kiba looked back at him and nodded. "Right." He gave Hinata a hug. "Remember what I said."

"O-okay."

He let her go and headed back with Shino.

Finally, things started to die down. Ino and Sakura walked over to Hinata. Both had smirks on their faces.

"Time to go," said Ino.

Hinata looked at them. "Okay then, I will see you guys later then. Thank you for…"

"No, Hinata," interrupted Sakura. "You are coming with. We got plans for you."

Hinata was confused. She turned to question her husbands' when she saw that they had disappeared. She turned back to the girls to see that they had placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"What the…"

Sakura and Ino giggled. "This is going to be fun," said Sakura.

"Ditto," said Ino.

They took Hinata over their shoulders and ran off with her.

About ten minutes later they stopped. They put Hinata back down on the ground.

"What the hell, guys. Where am I?" questioned Hinata.

Her blind fold was removed. When her eyes came to focus she saw that she was standing in front of a big manor…Bigger than her families manor.

"Welcome to your new home," both girls chimed.

Hinata blinked a few times before turning to the other two.

"Now, time to show you in to your room." A huge smirk played its way across Ino's face. "It's going to be a busy night for you."

* * *

**WAIT UNTIL THE WEDDING NIGHT!!! REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WEDDING NIGHT! [[LEMON WARNING!]]**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were washing up in their new bathroom. It was their wedding night. Hinata was going to be fully theirs; mind, spirit, and body.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "So, you ready for this?"

The dark haired guy looked at him. "Yes. Are you?"

A blush came over the blonde boy's face. "Umm…ya, I think?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. "Naruto…are you a virgin?"

Naruto's blush deepened.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke took a towel and dried himself off. "Well, this should be interesting for all of us. I am the only not-virgin one in this. "

"What?" Naruto's head turned to him. "Who did you do?"

Sasuke smirked. "My little secret."

"Ah, come on, tell me!"

"Nope."

Naruto pouted. "Fine."

Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "How about this, I'll let you 'take' Hinata. It is only fair."

The blonde's face lit up. "Really, you mean it?"

"Ya, I do."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were in Hinata's new room. They had Hinata on the bed while Ino brushed out Hinata's hair and Sakura rubbing sweat smelling oils on Hinata. Hinata was in nothing but a thin white silk robe.

"You are going to be a woman," said Sakura, nearly squealing. "Our little Hinata is becoming a woman."

"What a glorious feeling," said Ino.

Hinata was blushing. "Um…I am so nervous."

"Don't worry, Hinata. It is not so bad."

"Ino is right. Just try to relax."

Ino finished brushing out Hinata's hair. "There. I think we are finished here. Shall we head out, Sakura?"

"I think so. We should let her be for now." Sakura and Ino stood. "Bye Hinata."

"We will see ya around."

Both girls left Hinata alone in her room.

Hinata stood up and walked over to her window. She looked out at the full moon. The night was beautiful.

She was so at peace to notice that Sasuke and Naruto had slipped into the room. They stood right behind her.

Naruto placed his head between her neck and shoulder, resting it there. This caused Hinata to jump slightly in surprise.

"Did we scare you?" asked Naruto.

Hinata slightly calmed a bit. "Umm…a little."

Sasuke petted her hair. "My dear Hinata, there is no need to be scared of us. After all, we are married now."

Hinata blushed at his seductive tone. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get in the bed."

Sasuke and Naruto brought her over to the bed, lying her down onto it. Hinata looked between both of her husbands. "Um…are we going to…you know…?"

A smirk played across their faces. "You anxious, my dear?" asked Sasuke, coyly.

A blush formed across Hinata's cheeks.

Naruto chuckled. "Hinata, there is no need to be embarrassed. We know it will be your first time." He bent down to her ear. "But know this," he whispered. "It too will be my first time. We will share this time together."

Hinata looked at him. "You…you mean…"

**[[LEMON BEGINS! LEMONY GOODNESS! NO READING UNLESS 17 OR OLDER!]]**

Naruto silenced her with a kiss. Sasuke took this opportunity to untie her robe. Hinata's body was now exposed to them. Naruto pulled away to admire it with Sasuke.

"Why have you hidden such a body from us all these years?"asked Sasuke as he reached down between the valley of her breasts, making circles with his finger.

This caused Hinata to let out a small moan.

"I see our little kitten likes this." Sasuke continued his torture.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Kitten…I like that. It's kinda sexy." He looked at Hinata. "Our pet name for you is now Kitten." He started nipping her left ear.

Hinata writhed a bit as her husbands' torture continued. She felt heat on her cheeks and she flushed deeper.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto. "Yo."

Naruto looked at him. "Yes?" he said between ear nibbles.

"Take her. Do it now. It is time." Sasuke moved off the bed and walked over to a chair. He sat down and looked back at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stared back at him. Sasuke just waved him on.

The blonde pulled away from Hinata's ear and looked down at his goddess. She was about to be his.

The girl opened her icy blue eyes and looked up at her lover. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before capturing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. In the midst of this Naruto had removed his pants and shirt so that he was completely naked.

Hinata felt something hard resting on her inner thigh. It was big, warm, and a little wet. She was about to question Naruto when that hard thing went up her legs and into her sacred spot. She let out a gasp when it entered her slick entrance. It hurt.

Naruto was still. He was inside her. She was very tight. He didn't know if he should move or not. He looked back at Sasuke, who was watching intently as if this was his own private porno.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "Go easy at first and the rest is easy from there. Now get on with it."

He nodded and looked back down at Hinata. She looked like she had relaxed a bit. He gave an experimental push. She seemed to have enjoyed it so he pushed again…and again…He started a rhythm that both seemed to like.

Moans began to escape the young girl's lips with each push into her. She tossed her head to left, exposing her neck to Naruto. Naruto took this as invitation to bend down to lick at her neck. Hinata moaned more.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Sasuke. He had his Sharingan activated. Noticing that she was staring, Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan and looked away. Hinata turned back to Naruto. He looked back down at her.

Suddenly, Hinata found herself facing her pillow, her hips in the air, and Naruto thrusting her hard. Her moans got louder. It was new, yet unexpected. She was so in ecstasy that she did not notice that Naruto had changed.

His eye went from their cool blue to a fiery red with black slits. His whisker marks had thickened, and his canines had grown. A red aura had formed around him.

Sasuke saw this and stood. He walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, then leaning against his ear he whispered to him. "You have to release soon…or you might injure Hinata."

Naruto took this in and began to thrust harder.

Hinata felt pressure build within her abdomen. It was like a spring being tightened and getting tighter. Suddenly, it felt like that spring snapped and a wave of pleasure flowed over her. She cried out and gripped her pillow.

This drove Naruto over the edge, causing him to spill his seed up into her welcoming womb. He then collapsed on top of her. He began changing back to normal. Both laid on the bed, gasping for breath.

Naruto sat up first. He turned to Hinata and smiled down at her. She looked back at him. A small smile rested on her face. Her eyes seemed to shine as they stared at each other.

Sasuke then sat down on the bed. He cleared his throat, making them look at him. "I see you two enjoyed yourselves."

Both blushed at this.

"Well, I believe it is my turn with Hinata." Sasuke looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Naruto place a hand on Hinata's leg. He smiled at her. "I'll be right over there if you need anything." He gave her one more kiss before grabbing his clothes and getting out of the bed.

Hinata watched him for a moment before turning to Sasuke. He had already disrobed and was naked in front of her. Hinata blushed at the sight of him.

Sasuke moved her back down on the bed so that he was on top of her. He had wrapped her legs around his back.

He bent down to her ear and nipped it. "Here we go." With that he pushed into her.

She gasped out a loud moan. He started to thrust her. Even thought Naruto had her first she was still tight.

Sasuke placed kisses along her neck and jaw-line. This caused her to tighten her legs around him, wanting him to go deeper within her. Sasuke then kissed up to her lips, taking them into a sweet kiss.

The same pressure from before kept building up within Hinata. It was stronger than before.

Sasuke could feel her walls starting to tighten up. He decided to kick things up a notch. He pulled out of her and moved her so that he was on bottom and she was on top. He sat her back down on him.

Hinata looked at him, wondering what to do. She was new at this. Sasuke, seeing that she needed help, placed his hands on her hips, making her go up and down along his shaft.

New sensations were felt with each movement. Hinata began to follow the movements feeling more and more as she did.

It wasn't long before that familiar spring began to tighten. She gripped Sasuke's sides as she felt closer to orgasm. Sasuke knew she was going to cum at any second. He thrust up into her to speed up the process. Suddenly, his body shook as he spilled up into her. This made Hinata throw her head back in a silent scream as she too came.

She collapsed down onto him. She was so tired. Sasuke pulled out of her. He placed her at his side as she fell asleep.

**[[LEMON OVER! LEMON OVER! WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED!]]**

Naruto, who had been watching this whole time, walked over and sat back down on the bed. He gently rubbed Hinata's back. "Isn't she an angel when she sleeps?"

Sasuke looked at him. "She is an angel. I can't believe she was still tight even after you screwed her." He placed a hand on Hinata's face, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "She is just something, isn't she?"

"She is."

Both boys looked at each other. "We should sleep too," said Sasuke.

"Ya."

They pulled the covers over them and tucked Hinata in between them. They wrapped an arm around her. Soon, they were asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Reviwes please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I would Like to thank those who have been reviewing and I appreciate your comments.**

**I do hope you all enjoy this next chapter...  
**

* * *

_Dear precious Diary,_

_I have officially been married for over a month. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A lot has happened since then. Naruto and Sasuke have been amazing. I think life is going to be good with them. But anyhow, I'm doing okay. I have never been so happy. _

_Naruto and Sasuke are out on a mission with Sakura and Sai. They are in the Sand Village with Kazekage Gaara. The mission I guess to assist him with something. I'm not sure. But ya, I'll write again later._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

Hinata held her diary to her. She smiled as she held it. After a few moments she placed it down on her bed. She got up and left the room.

It was sunny out so she decided to go outside. She took a walk through the garden and sat down on a bench. How she loved the calm summer breeze as it blew through her hair.

She was too relaxed to notice that she had company. A silver-haired ninja with glasses, a ponytail, and a purple Sound headband stood only a few feet behind her. In his hand he held a syringe. He walked up to her, sticking the needle into the back of her neck.

Hinata was about to scream when he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, go to sleep, princess," he said as he injected her with a serum.

Darkness began to cloud Hinata's vision. She collapsed in his arms.

"Kabuto, do you have her?" asked a voice from a headset radio that he wore.

"Yes. I will return with her soon."

"Excellent," chuckled the voice.

Kabuto flung Hinata over his back and disappeared with her.

Meanwhile, a passerby saw the strange ninja jumping away with Hinata. She ran to the nearest phone and called in the report.

Tsunade sat in her office when Ino ran in. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Hinata has been kidnapped. A Sound ninja took her."

"What!?" Tsunade stood, slamming her hands on her desk.

"They were spotted by a woman who said that Hinata was out cold in his arms. They were heading east."

Tsunade paced. "We have to give word to Naruto and Sasuke." She turned to Ino. "Send one of the messenger birds with a note."

"Right." Ino took off.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were helping Gaara with an escort mission back to the Leaf Village. They were now half way there.

"So, the Hokage said that you and her are planning a festival of some sorts?" asked Sakura to Gaara.

"It's to celebrate our alliance."

Sai and Naruto were engaged in a conversation of their own. Sasuke walked solo in front of them all.

Just then, they heard a hawk call. Sai looked up to see one circling them. He raised an arm and the bird flew down, resting on it.

"It's one of ours," he said.

Naruto saw the scroll tied to its foot. He took it off and opened it. All of a sudden, a look of shock, mixed with rage took to his face. "NNNOOOOO!" he cried out.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata…the Sound has her."

Sasuke's eye flared with rage. "No…it can't be!"

"Let's get back to the village now." All of them took off running.

Tsunade was still pacing in her office. Lord Hiashi was there, along with Neji.

"Why? How could this be?" asked Hiashi. "Hinata did not do anything wrong."

"We are trying to figure this out," said Tsunade.

Just then, the door burst open and in stormed Naruto and Sasuke with Sai, Gaara, and Sakura in tow.

"I see you got the message."

"Ya, we did," growled Naruto.

"Do you know why she was taken?" asked Hiashi.

Sasuke glared to the ground. "It's Orochimaru…Bastard. He is still alive."

"I thought you killed him?" asked Neji.

"I thought so too. But, who would be sinister enough not to do such a thing."

Naruto looked at him. "I want her back."

Hinata woke up on the floor. She was in the middle of a dim lit room. Her head hurt and she felt her back ache.

"I see you have awakened," said a sinister voice.

She looked up to see none other than Orochimaru standing there. She backed away in fear.

A smirked played its way across his face. "I love the way you cower before me. But, that is besides the point of why you are here." He appeared in front of her face. "You married my apprentice, Sasuke."

She gulped and nodded.

"I see." He placed two fingers on her forehead. "You belong to me now. You will serve me. You will obey me," he repeated over and over.

His fingers started to glow a dim green color. Hinata's eyes went blank as she became mesmerized. This gave Orochimaru time to bite her neck. A strange mark appeared in place of the bite. It looked like three swirls.

Orochimaru completed his jutsu and pulled his hand away. He chuckled a bit. "My pet, come with me."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." She stood and followed him away.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, and Shino were on the search for the missing Hinata. When Kiba and Shino found out they nearly knocked a building down in one punch.

Sasuke led the team since he knew where Orochimaru's hiding spots were.

They made it to the border of the Sound and Leaf villages. They stopped for a rest and to plan out a strategy. In a well hidden area they all sat.

"Okay, so what is the plan?" asked Kiba.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, judging by Sasuke, there are more than thirty hideouts that she could be at. And, Orochimaru likes to switch each one."

"So, how long is this mission going to last?" asked Sakura.

"It can take up to a year or more judging that Orochimaru stays long or frequent." Sasuke had a stone cold look on his face. "Orochimaru is doing this because I betrayed him. He is doing this to punish me for leaving."

"It is not entirely your fault. Orochimaru still has his thing against the village," said Shino.

"Right, so let's not blame anyone, especially you," said Naruto.

Sasuke looked away.

After about an hour or so of coming up with different plans they decided to head back out.

* * *

**Hinata is kidnapped...but wait...more is to come in the next chapter...things are about to get even more interesting...*evil smirk*lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do apologize for this short chapter...But it does have something interesting going on! **

**

* * *

**Orochimaru had Hinata captive for over two months and noticed that all was not right with his new slave. He had Kabuto take her in for some tests.

He now was seating in his room, just sitting in deep thought.

Just then, Kabuto came in with the results of Hinata's physical. Orochimaru turned his attention to him. "So, what is it?"

"You will be surprised to hear this, sir. Our Miss Hinata is pregnant."

Orochimaru's eyes lit up. If his smirk got any bigger it would engulf his face. "Well, I am surprised."

"Wait, that is not all. It is twins."

This made Orochimaru chuckle with glee. "Oh this is too perfect, Kabuto."

"Has my lord thought of something evil?" teased Kabuto.

"Oh, this goes beyond evil, Kabuto, beyond evil."

The team had already searched ten hide outs already and were on the eleventh. During their search they saw pretty gruesome things left behind from the crazed Otokage.

Sakura was going through one of the rooms when she saw it was a medical lab…and it looked recently used. She looked around. Then, she found a vile of blood on top of a piece of paper that had Hinata's name on it.

"I found something!" she called to the others.

About a minute later everyone rendezvoused in the room. Kiba sniffed the blood.

"Yep, that is her alright. Smells like this had been taken a week ago." Kiba sniffed again. "But, it smells different, like it had been mixed in with other blood."

Sakura read over the document carefully. As a medical ninja she can understand more than the others in medical matters. Then, something important caught her eye. She had to read it a few times before she gasped. "Oh my!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

Neji walked over to her. "Did you find something?"

She waved for Ino to come over and view it to make sure she didn't misread it.

Ino's eyes widened. "No way…She isn't…"

"What?" asked Sasuke.

The girls looked at him and Naruto. Then they looked at each other. "Scary…" they both said.

"For God's sake, what?" asked Kiba, getting fed up.

Sakura cleared her throat. "All I can say is that the news isn't bad, but it is for the current situation."

"And it is?" Shino asked.

"Hinata is pregnant….and is currently now three months along," said Ino, bluntly.

Not one of the guys could move. Sasuke and Naruto's mouths fell open. "What?!" they asked.

They grabbed the paper from Sakura and read it to themselves. They read the fine print and then looked at each other.

"It is true…" said Naruto.

"…This gives us more the reason to kill the bastard who has our Hinata." Sasuke gripped his sword.

"We should hurry then. Now that I got her scent right here I can track their steps," said Kiba, holding the vile of Hinata's blood.

"Let's go," said Neji as they all headed off.

* * *

***Cowers in fear* Please don't hurt me for such a short chapter...I will work hard on the next one and make it longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Extremely long chapter! It is BIG!**

* * *

Hinata sat in Orochimaru's sitting room with Kabuto. She was now eight months along. Her stomach was huge on her petite body. She wore a dark purple short sleeved dress that went to her ankles and a purple rope wrapped under her bust, making a bow like Orochimaru's in the back.

Through her entire pregnancy they moved from place to place to keep hidden. Still, Hinata was under Orochimaru's control and has no memory of her life but her days in the Sound.

Right now, she and Kabuto were going over breathing therapy for the birth.

"Okay, now breath in with short breath's and let it all out in one big long exhale."

Hinata did what she was told.

Just then, a woman with black hair and glasses came into the room. Kabuto looked up and smiled. "Karin, how nice to see you."

"Can it, four eyes. Orochimaru sent me to tell you that we will be having company soon…if you know what I mean."

Kabuto stood. "I see. They are close, aren't they?"

"Yes. Those freaking Leaf ninja are on their way as we speak. Orochimaru says it is time."

"Very well." Kabuto helped Hinata up. "Hinata, we should go. Orochimaru needs you."

"Okay," she said.

They went to their master.

Outside in the woods somewhere, the Leaf team where on their tails. They flew through the trees. Sasuke said that this was the only hideout left and Kiba said her could smell Hinata close by.

Finally, Sasuke held up his hand, meaning for everyone to stop. They all hid in a huge tree overlooking the hide out.

"Is this it?" asked Neji.

"Yep," said Sasuke.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Hinata is still here, and so is Orochimaru."

"So what is our plan of attack?" asked Ino.

"We go in at night fall." Naruto felt his inner demon boil. His eyes had already changed to their fiery red color and his whiskers had thickened.

"Night fall it is," said Sakura.

Orochimaru smirked to himself. He could sense their guests hiding in the trees. He sat in his room. Then, his door opened and Kabuto, Karin, and Hinata filed in.

"As you can see, we are about to have company soon. Make sure you two make them feel welcomed when they arrive," he said to Karin and Kabuto. He looked at Hinata. "As for you, I have a plan."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," they all said, bowing to him.

"Hinata, come here, child."

She walked over and knelt before him.

"You will stay with me." He pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit."

She did what he told her to do. Hinata took her seat next to him.

"Good pet."

Outside the sun began to set. The Leaf ninjas hid in their spots, waiting and watching.

Just then, a bunch of needles went flying towards them. Luckily no one was hit. There was laughing from the ground below.

Kabuto stood out in the middle of the clearing below them. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you would not have come, or find us even." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Oh well, might as well get this over with."

With a flick of the wrist he sent another set of needles up into the trees. This caused everyone to take cover again.

Sasuke jumped down and faced Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked. "Hello, traitor, ready for your punishment?"

Sasuke unsheathed his sword. "Bring it on."

Both charged at each other. This gave Naruto and the others time to get into the building. They ran down hall way after hallway.

"This place is like a freaking maze," complained Kiba.

"Which way?" asked Sakura.

Naruto sniffed the air and growled. His aura flared. "That way," he said, pointing to a door. They all headed to the door only to see a girl standing in front of it. They stopped.

Karin flipped her hair away from her glasses. "So you think you are going in there, don't you?" She got into a fighting stance. "Well think again, because no one goes in there and comes back out…alive."

"Move it!" growled Naruto.

"Let me think about it…Um, no."

Just then, Sasuke ran up behind them. He stopped when he saw Karin.

Karin saw him too. "Well, if it isn't my ex-boy-toy Sasuke."

"Boy-toy?" asked Ino.

Sasuke glared at her. "I thought I smelled garbage."

"Aw, Sasuke-pooh, don't be like that. I mean, come on. After that night of passion…" Karin was pinned to the wall by Sasuke, his hand gripping her neck.

"Out of the way, you whore."

Karin gasped for air. It wasn't long until she passed out from lack of air. Sasuke dropped her to the ground.

Shino walked up to them and checked her pulse. As he did he looked back up at Sasuke. "What happened to Kabuto?" he asked.

"Untimely demise is all I have to say."

Naruto walked over to the door. "Let's do this." He banged it open.

Everyone rushed into the dark room. Torches lit up as they entered. The room was empty…or so they thought.

Orochimaru's evil chuckle rang throughout the room.

"Where are you?!" growled out Naruto.

A torch lit up at the far end of the room. There sat Orochimaru with a very pregnant Hinata at his side.

"Hinata!" called Sasuke.

She didn't move or flinch.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sakura.

Orochimaru stood and walked behind Hinata, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You mean my little pet? She is fine. Never better. Oh, but she is under my control." He pulled the part of her dress away from her neck where the mark was.

"Hinata, wake up!" called Naruto. "Come back to us!"

"She can't hear your pleads of mercy." Orochimaru stepped away from her. "Hinata, I'll leave you to take care of our guests. I will return for you." With that he disappeared into the darkness of the room.

This was their chance. They all ran at Hinata. Hinata just stood there. She closed her eyes, a purple aura surrounding her. The mark grew and soon black swirled marks covered her entire body. A smirk played across her face. She raised her hand in front of her.

Suddenly, a huge ball of purple chakra formed in her hand. It released and went towards the Leaf ninjas.

"Everybody, duck!" called Sasuke. Everyone hit the floor as the chakra flew over head, hitting a wall. The wall exploded and only black fire remained. Sasuke looked up from the floor. He was shocked when he looked at Hinata.

She sported black and purple feathered wings, yellow eyes with black slits, and two sharp canine teeth. Her finger nails were claw-like and were black. She smirked at them.

"I don't know who you are, but Master Orochimaru doesn't like you. Therefore, you will all die." She cracked her knuckles and started walking towards them.

The ninjas stood and prepared for an attack. "What are we suppose to do?" asked Ino.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure…It's Hinata, but it isn't Hinata."

"We have to do something or we all die," said Shino.

Sasuke looked back at everyone. "We have to make her remember her life or we are all goners. If she realizes who we are she will become normal again."

Hinata smirked as she neared them. "Ready or not, here I come!" She charged at them.

Sakura and Ino rushed forward, Shino and Kiba following up the middle. They collided with Hinata, knocking her back and pinning her against a wall. Ino and Sakura had her by her arms, Shino and Kiba held her legs.

"Let go of me you foul beasts!" she screeched, squirming in their grasps.

Neji walked right up to her. He had his byakugan on. A sad look adorned his face. "I have to do this, Hinata." He placed his fingers to her head and shut his eyes. In no time flat, Hinata stopped moving. Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Kiba let her go and she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to her and knelt at her side. "Will she be okay?" asked Naruto.

"She will, for now. I placed her in a hypnotic state. You and Sasuke will have only so much time to help her before she wakes up." Neji knelt by his cousin. He turned her so she was lying flat, her head resting on his lap. "Do what you must," he said to them.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, they each took one of her hands and closed their eyes. Soon, they were delving into Hinata's mind.

_When they woke up they saw that they were at their old training academy. They looked at each other and saw that they were their younger selves. Over a ways they saw a young girl with blue hair sitting on the schoolyard swing. She was alone, and sad. _

"_Is that who I think it is?" asked Naruto._

"_Hinata," answered Sasuke. They walked over to her._

_The young Hinata looked up them. A frightened look came to her. She was about to get up and run, but stopped when Naruto and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulders. _

"_Let me go!" she cried._

"_Sh, it is okay?" said Sasuke._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Old friends," said Naruto._

_She calmed a bit. "You know who I am?" she asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Please, tell me, who am I? Where am I?"_

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "What?" they asked._

"_You don't know who you are?" asked Naruto._

_She shook her head. "I woke up and found myself here. I…I am very scared. I am…alone." Suddenly, a sharp pain pulse through her stomach. "Aaah!"_

_The boys knelt at her side. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto._

"_M-my tummy…it' hurts!" she managed to gasp out through the pain._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto. A look of worry dawned their faces….The baby….it was coming._

_Hinata gasped in pain again, grabbing at their shirts. "Make the pain stop!" She started to look like she was about to pass out. She began to fall against Sasuke._

"_Hinata, hold on!" shouted Naruto._

'_Hinata…' Hearing her name, her eyes flew open and a bright blue light surrounded her. _

This woke Naruto and Sasuke from their hypnotic state. Hinata was glowing. She began to change back to normal, her marks, claws, and wings disappearing. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, her pale blue orbs staring at those sitting around her.

"Hinata, you alright?" asked Neji.

Her eyes went from him to everyone else. Then, they landed on Naruto and Sasuke, who still held her hands. Tears began to fill hers eyes. As she was about to, speak when a sharp pain pulsed through her stomach.

"Gaaah!"

"Hinata!"

Sakura felt Hinata's stomach and felt it pulsing. "Oh, no…" She then reached up Hinata's dress, careful not to show anything.

"What are you doing!" asked Kiba in shock. He thought Sakura was going to molest his teammate.

She glared at him. "Hinata's in labor. I am checking to see is she is dilated of not." Then, she turned back to Hinata. She then stuck her fingers up Hinata's vagina. "Five centimeters."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"It means Hinata is half way till she has the baby," said Neji. He made sure Hinata's head was comfortable on his lap.

Ino ripped what looked like a curtain and brought it over, covering Hinata so she wouldn't get cold. She and Sakura then looked at all the guys, but Neji. "You got to go," said Ino in a stern voice.

"What?" panicked Naruto. "We can't leave her," he said, pointing to him and Sasuke.

Sakura looked at them. "I know, but you have to understand that if things go wrong we can't have you interfere. Now, off with you." She looked at Ino. "I need you to get some water."

"But…"

"Naruto, listen to Sakura. She knows what to do," said Shino.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata. She was covered in sweat and look like she was in agony. He bent down to her ear. "Naruto and I are here. We are going to keep watch." He kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered against her skin. He then stood, looking at Naruto.

The blonde boy looked scared shitless. He gripped Hinata's hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it all over. "Be safe." He then stood and followed Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba out of the room.

Hinata felt a contraction hit. "It hurts!"

Ino brought the water over and ripped a piece of her skirt to use as a rag. She dipped it into the water and patted Hinata's head.

"Neji, I need you to hold Hinata's hands so she has something to grip," ordered Sakura.

"Yes," he said, taking his cousin's hands.

"It won't be long now," said Ino.

Outside the hideout, the guys stood, waiting for something to happen.

Naruto was pacing back and forth. Sasuke was jabbing his sword repetitively into the earth.

Kiba couldn't stand the silence. He looked at Shino. "Hey, do you think we should inform the Hokage about this?"

"Yes, that is true."He held one of his bugs in his hand. With a silent message between each other, the little bug flew away. "I sent one of my bugs to my father so he can relay the message to Hokage-sama."

Naruto placed his forehead against a tree and started clawing at it. "Hinata better be okay."

"She better be or Orochimaru will pay greatly for this," grounded out Sasuke.

A few hours had passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Hinata was exhausted and in pain. Sakura and Ino tried everything to help move along the pregnancy…but nothing was working.

Sakura was running out of options. She was getting to the point of doing an emergency delivery.

Neji and Ino looked up to her. They were starting to get worried. Sakura sighed and turned to them.

"We have no choice. We have to take the baby out ourselves." She barked orders out to Ino and soon she was ready to work.

Neji looked at Sakura. "What should I do?"

"Put Hinata in a hypnotic state so she doesn't know what's going on."

He nodded and placed a finger on her head. It started to glow a golden color. He watched as his cousin fell asleep.

Seeing this, Sakura took out her scalpel and proceeded to cut across Hinata's stomach. She then had Ino hold her stomach open as she proceeded to cut open Hinata's uterus. A few minutes later a small baby was pulled out of Hinata. It had dark hair like Sasuke's. Quickly, Sakura wrapped the baby and gave it to Neji. She was about to close up when she gasped.

"What?" asked Ino.

She was answered when a blonde baby was pulled from Hinata. "There were two in here!" exclaimed Sakura as she wrapped the baby. Neji and Ino stared at her in shock.

Ino took the baby while Sakura closed up Hinata. She looked down at the baby in her arms. It had Naruto's hair and whisker marks. But, when it opened its eyes they were like Hinata's. She looked over at the one Neji held. It looked exactly like Sasuke, but like the other baby, had Hinata's eyes.

She looked back at Sakura. "Hey, are they boys or girls?"

Sakura finished closing Hinata. A small smile graced her lips. "The one you are holding is a boy, Neji is holding a girl."

"And, judging by appearance, I have Sasuke's child and she has Naruto's," said Neji. He looked down at his sleeping cousin. "Good job Hinata."

Ino was about to say something…but ended up sneezing. This scared the babies, making them start to cry…very loudly.

Kiba stood abruptly when he heard footsteps coming from the woods. "We got company."

The guys stood, ready to attack when Tsunade, Kakashi, and two ANBU came out of the woods.

"We came as soon as we heard," said Kakashi.

The guys relaxed.

"Is Hinata okay?" asked Tsunade.

"We don't know yet," said Naruto. "I am starting to get annoyed!"

Suddenly, another sound hit Kiba's ears. It was the sound of babies crying. His eyes lit up as he jumped up. "Alright!"

Everyone looked at him, confused. "What?" asked Shino.

He turned to everyone. "Tell me you do not hear that."

Everyone silenced themselves. Suddenly, small cries where heard from inside the hideout. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment, their eyes both wide. They booked it back into the hideout, followed closely by everyone else.

Sakura heard footsteps from outside the room. "Here they come."

The door burst open, Naruto and Sasuke skidding to a stop. Everyone else came in behind them.

Sakura stood and bowed. "Hinata is resting peacefully now."She nodded back to the sleeping Hinata. She turned back and smiled brightly. "I also have more news." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm, Hinata didn't have a baby…"

This confused everyone. "What?" asked Kiba.

She stepped aside to show Ino and Neji holding two babies. "She had twins," she said.

Naruto nearly fainted, but was caught by Sasuke. "W-what?"

Ino walked over to him. "Naruto, I have someone who wants to meet you." She placed the little baby in his arms. "It's a boy." She smiled brightly.

Naruto looked down at the baby. It was like looking at a clone with pale blue eyes. "I have a son…I have a son," he repeated.

Sakura picked up the baby that Neji was holding and brought it over to Sasuke. Sasuke stood there, his eye fixed on the bundle in her arms.

She was now about a foot away. "Sasuke…I want you to meet, your daughter."

Sasuke gasped when he heard he had a daughter. He held out his arms as Sakura placed the baby in them. He stared down at it. She was so tiny and fragile. 'A baby…my daughter…'

"Sakura!" cried Neji as he pointed to Hinata. They all looked over to see Hinata bleeding from her abdomen. She, Ino and Tsunade rushed over.

Naruto and Sasuke held their children tight as they watched in slight horror at the sight.

Suddenly, Hinata coughed up blood. Tsunade put a hand on Hinata's chest. Her eyes went wide. "She's going into cardiac arrest!" She barked at the ANBU and Kakashi. "You three, I need you to help me and the girls!"

Once all assembled, they picked Hinata up and jumped off, heading as quickly as possible back to the Leaf Village. Sasuke and Naruto took the babies and followed along with Shino and Kiba.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Will Hinata survive? Where is Orochimaru? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I want to thank the following for their reviews:**

**Itachi's aperentice**

**B.A Victoria**

**Rose Tiger**

**Thanx you guys!**

**Now on to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**After running nonstop, the group finally made it to the hospital. Hinata was immediately rushed into the emergency ward. They also took the babies to be examined. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba sat out in the waiting room.

Hour by hour, time seemed to have slowed down. Naruto was clawing at the wall while Sasuke stared out the window. Kiba and Shino were passed out on a couple of chairs.

"Grrrrr, what is taking so fucking long?" growled Naruto in annoyance.

Sasuke looked back at him. "I, myself, wish I knew…" He then furrowed his eyes in anger. He ended up punching the wall next to him, making a decent size hole.

Kiba and Shino jumped up in surprise. "What?" both asked confused.

Sasuke rubbed his knuckles. "Nothing, just taking my anger out on the wall."

Naruto now was pacing. "If anything happens to her I'll…"

Shino fixed his sunglasses. "I think Orochimaru had something to do with this. Her mark hadn't disappeared when she became normal again."

"That's because he does have something to do with this." Sasuke pulled some of his shirt down to show his curse mark. "He controls everything. If you disobey him he will make sure you were punished."

"Hey Sasuke," began Kiba. "How come Orochimaru hasn't done anything to you? You still have your mark, why aren't you like Hinata?"

Sasuke pulled his shirt back up. "That's a mystery all in its own." He looked back out the window. "I betrayed him, ran away from him…and yet I have not felt his wrath."

"Maybe hurting Hinata was a way of punishing you…" said Shino, trailing off at the last part.

Nothing was said after that. They all sat in silence for about two hours.

Then, Tsunade walked into the waiting room. The front of her robes was covered in blood…Hinata's blood. The guys all looked up at her and stood.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

She sighed and wiped her forehead. "We stopped the bleeding and did many blood transfusions." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear jar with what looked like a snake fang. "This was found shoved in her heart. It was covered with a poison of some sorts…venom."

"Will she be okay?" asked Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

Tsunade nodded. "It's going to be quite the recovery, but she will pull through. Right now, Kakashi is putting a seal around the curse mark. After he finishes I will let you two go in."

"And…the babies?" asked Kiba.

"Both checked out fine. You can see them anytime you want."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before nodding. They followed Tsunade to the nursery. They went inside to see two little squirming bundles in two glass cribs. Naruto and Sasuke quietly walked over and looked at them.

"They sure are something," said Sasuke.

"We actually made these?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade nearly laughed. "Well, you did. And, these babies need names." She picked up a clipboard and walked over to them.

Sasuke picked up his daughter. She lifted her little head up to see his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "She will be named Tori."

"And what to name you," thought Naruto as he looked down at his energetic son squirming all over the crib. He saw his son grip at his finger and pulled at his dad. A small smile crossed Naruto's lips as the name was clear. "Yukio."

"Yukio?" muttered Kiba. "Kid is going to get spoiled then."

Just then, Sakura came running in. "Kakashi said Hinata is done. Naruto and Sasuke can go in now."

Naruto picked up Yukio and held him close. He and Sasuke followed Sakura away while Kiba and Shino talked with Tsunade.

Hinata's room was dim. Kakashi sat at her side, keeping watch. He had just sealed her curse mark and it took a lot out of both of them. He heard the door open and looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke enter.

"The seal should be fine for now…but at least she is resting." Kakashi stood and headed for the door. He left, leaving them to have time with their wife.

The two just stood there. Hinata was lying there with an air mask over her mouth, wires connected all over her, and she was pale.

Slowly, the sat down next to her, one on each side of her as they each took a hand, the other holding their baby.

"Hinata, I know you can hear me." Naruto rubbed her hand with his thumb. "You should see your babies. Our son, Yukio, is just like me. Your daughter looks like Sasuke. They have your eyes though." He fought tears back as he looked at his helpless wife.

"Tsunade says you are going to be fine," said Sasuke. He gripped Hinata's hand a little harder. "I swear on my life, Orochimaru will pay for this."

~~~Hinata's Mind~~~

_Hinata was sitting in a meadow, surrounded by many flowers. She stared blankly at the nearby stream. _

_Tow figures walked up behind her. She turned and smiled up at them. "I knew you'd come, Sasuke, Naruto."_

_They sat next to her, resting their heads on her shoulders. "Hinata, we love you," said Sasuke._

"_I know," she replied in a loving sigh._

"_Come back to us," said Naruto._

"_But I am with you. I am always with you guys."_

"_Wake up…" said Sasuke._

_She looked at him confused. "Wake up?"_

"_Wake up, Hinata," said Naruto this time._

"_Wake up? But I am up…"_

_Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto disappeared. Everything went black and a very blinding light came into view, overtaking everything. _

~~~Outside World~~~

Sasuke was about to let Hinata's hand go when it gripped it. His eyes went wide as he looked up to see Hinata's eyes flutter open.

"Hinata?"

Naruto shot his head up and looked to see Hinata awake. "Oh, Hinata!" He gripped her hand. "Nurse!" he called.

Sakura came running in. "Oh my…" she ran over to Hinata and took the mask off her face so she could breathe normal air.

Hinata gasped and coughed a bit. Once she calmed down she looked around. "I'm…I'm sorry…" she began, about to cry.

"No, Hinata, there is nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

Hinata nodded and looked to see both Naruto and Sasuke each holding a baby. "Are…are they my babies?"

Naruto and Sasuke held the babies to her. Hinata began to cry more

"They're so beautiful."

"Hinata, this is Yukio," said Naruto, introducing their son.

"And, this is Tori," said Sasuke, introducing their daughter.

She held her arms out, wanting to hold them. Carefully, Sasuke and Naruto placed the infants in her arms. Nothing was more precious to her than holding her own children in her arms at that moment.

Sasuke and Naruto placed a kiss on Hinata's cheeks. She turned to each of them, giving them a kiss on the lips.

Sakura watched in awe at the sight. She smiled, thinking of the day she too would have a family of her own. This was a moment to remember.

* * *

**Oh, don't anyone worry about Sakura. She will have her day, and with who...is a surprise. See ya for the next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do have to say this is going to be a sad chapter...**

**

* * *

**A meeting was held as soon as Hinata was home and safe. The topic was Orochimaru and what to do about his actions. Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto, Hiashi, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, and a bunch of ANBU and other ninja attended.

"My fellow ninja, Orochimaru is at it again. I want nonstop security on at all hours, all gate to the village locked, and a count of the members of the village." Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk. "I'll be dambed if I let that slimy bastard live after all the bull shit he has put us through."

"Lady Hokage, I suggest we send more groups out to search for evidence of his new whereabouts," said Kakashi.

"I agree with Kakashi," said Gai.

"Very well, you organize the missions and have Sasuke give you a map of his hideouts."

"I want that bastard dead for what he did to Hinata!" growled Naruto.

"As do we all," said Tsunade. "We are trying to figure out his game."

Hiashi balled his fists. "His game is to destroy, kill, and ruin the lives of many. That has been his game for a very long time. I will not stand for it any longer. Orochimaru has to be brought down and soon!"

"And he will," said Sasuke in a very scary tone of voice. This made every quiet. Slowly, Sasuke turned to everyone. "Orochimaru…the worst mistake I could have ever made was joining him. And for that, I have put this village into serious trouble." He turned his head to Naruto. "I even put our own family on the line." He turned back to everyone. "I have seen firsthand of what he is capable of. The man holds great power, but there is one technique he is not able to stand."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

He looked at him. "A few years ago, when he attacked the village during the chunnin exams, he and the Third Hokage were in a showdown of their own…"

Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk. "Are you talking about that technique? Are you crazy?"

"What technique?" asked Naruto.

Everyone turned to him, a sort of look of sadness on their faces. "Naruto, it was the same technique that the Fourth Hokage used when he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into your body," said Kakashi.

A look of realization hit him pretty hard. He looked down at his feet. "Father…" he whispered under his breath so no one could hear.

"No ninja alive could survive that jutsu. In order to kill Orochimaru, the one performing the jutsu will die too," said one of the ANBU.

Sasuke looked down. "That is why I am the one to do it."

Naruto, along with the others, looked at him in shock. "Are you crazy!?" shouted Naruto. "You'll die. What about Hinata and Tori….What about me and Yukio?"

Sasuke walked over to him, placing a hand on one of Naruto's shoulder. "We will talk about this when we get home." He then looked at Tsunade. "Draw Orochimaru out of the hole he's been hiding in and I will take care of the rest. Meeting is adjourned for the time being."

Hinata was standing in the new nursery in their home. She place Tori and Yukio in their bassinet. She smiled down at the sleepy babies.

"Mommy loves you both." She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and sat next to them, rocking the bassinet from side to side. She hummed as they began to fall asleep.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in from the doorway, peeking in at her. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"How are we going to tell her?"

Sasuke sighed. He opened the door all the way. "Hinata…"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey, when did you two get home?" She then noticed the serious looks on their faces. "W-what's wrong?" she asked, standing and walking over to them. She closed the door behind her.

"Hinata, we need to talk," said Naruto. He took her hand and all three of them went to their bed room. They sat her on the bed. Sasuke knelt in front of her, taking her hand.

"We had the meeting about Orochimaru today," he began.

"I see," she said.

He sighed and held her hand to his face. "Hinata, in order to destroy Orochimaru we have to use this jutsu that involves not only Orochimaru to die, but also the one who performs this jutsu."

Hinata then realized what he was trying to say. "N-no…" tears began to swell up in her eyes. "Don't do it Sasuke. Don't you dare do it…"

"I have to. It is my fault…"

She shook her head, the tears now falling. "No, no, no, no…"

Sasuke took her into a hug. "Hinata, please…"

Hinata pushed him away as if she was being burnt by him. She then jumped off the bed and headed for the door. She didn't want hear anymore. She was then grabbed by Naruto.

"Hinata, please don't do this!" he said.

"Let me go!" she cried. She then shot chakra at him with her free hand, blowing him back against Sasuke. She then booked it out of the room and ran back to the nursery. She locked the door behind her and collapsed onto the floor. Hinata cried into her hands.

Footsteps were heard outside the door. There was a small knock. "Hinata…" It was Sasuke's voice. She didn't answer. "Hinata, please honey, open up."

Still, she did not answer him.

Sasuke leaned his head against the door. "Hinata, I know you don't want me to die, but you have to understand where I am coming from. If this does not happen the whole village will be destroyed. I want you all to live, especially you, Tori, Naruto, and Yukio. With my sacrifice the village will be safe." He placed his hand on the door. "Please…let me in…"

He heard the lock click and the door open slightly. Hinata peeked her teary face through the crack of the door. She and Sasuke stood there, staring at each other. Then, Hinata threw open the door and ran into his arms, crying in his chest. He didn't hesitate to embrace her to him.

Naruto stood on the other side of Sasuke. He walked around so that he was behind Hinata. He too, joined the hug. He, too, didn't like the idea of his wife in tears and his best friend sacrificing himself. He just held them.

They remained that way for a while before heading back to their bedroom. The whole night they all held each other close, savoring what moments of life they had left together as a family.

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, Sadly, this is going to be the final chapter of the story...*wipes away tears* **

**

* * *

**Hinata stood out in the garden all alone. She had been there since early that morning, before the sun rose above the village. Her mind seemed lost since Sasuke said that he was going to sacrifice himself. Her heart seemed to ache as the thought burned itself into her mind.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her from afar, afraid to hurt her more.

"Sasuke, are you sure there is no other way to solve this?" asked Naruto, softly.

The raven haired ninja bowed his head. "Naruto, nothing can change my mind…"

"But," he began, turning to him. "Isn't there any alternative? Are you sure there are not any other options for us?"

Sasuke turned away. "There is one…"

Naruto quieted more. "Sasuke…"

He gripped his hands into fists. "I return to Orochimaru."

The blonde thought he heard wrong. "Return to that bastard? Are you insane?"

"It's either that, or I sacrifice myself…" He then walked away, not wanting to hear anything else.

Naruto was about to go after him, but decided not to bother him. He then turned back to Hinata. He sighed, beginning to walk over to her.

Hinata heard footsteps from behind her. She just stood there, not moving. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto looking back at her.

"Naruto…"She then began to cry. She turned and buried herself into Naruto's chest. Naruto just opened his arms and held her.

"I'm here, Hinata."

"Don't let Sasuke die, please don't. Take me instead."

Naruto pulled her away so he could look at her. "Don't say that. What would happen to Yukio or Tori? They need their mother…"He pulled her back into his arms.

"Just hold me, Naruto," she sobbed.

Sasuke watched from the bedroom window. He couldn't bear to see his Hinata in such a wreck over his possible death.

Suddenly, a pulse of burning pain on the back of his shoulder caused him to double over in pain. He looked back to see his curse mark active. He squinted in pain as he gripped his shoulder.

"O-Orochimaru…you bastard…" he grounded out in breaths. He slowly stood and walked over to the bed. Sasuke wielded the pain away, but it took about several minutes.

He lied back, looking up at the ceiling. "So…that's your game, huh, Orochimaru?" He turned to his side and thought in silence.

"If I die, Hinata would be miserable, even with Naruto, as much as she loves him…But if I go back to Orochimaru, no doubt will she try to go after me till the day she sees Orochimaru's blood on her hands."

Suddenly, he heard crying from the nursery. He stood off the bed and went to check on the babies. It turned out the crying was from Tori. He walked over and picked up his baby. "Hush now, my child. Don't cry." He moved in a swaying motion and hummed a bit.

Tori began to calm down. Her tiny hands gripped his shirt. Sasuke couldn't help but give her a small smile. Their eyes locked. Sasuke had thoughts run through his mind. He can't bear the thought of Tori losing her father's life, to death, or Orochimaru. That's when he made his final decision.

The night was quiet and still. Sasuke stood in the shadows of his bedroom, watching as Hinata and Naruto slept. In his hand he held a letter. As quiet as possible, he placed it lightly on the bad next to Hinata's sleeping for. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before disappearing back into the shadows.

He swiftly left the manor and out into the night.

After traveling for a few hours he was at the border of the Sound and Leaf. He stopped for a rest looking around.

"So…you came," said a sinister voice.

Sasuke bowed his head and knelt down. "Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru soon appeared in front of him. An evil smirk played across his lips. "Sasuke, I knew you couldn't stay away for long." He reached out his hand.

"I had to return." He looked up at Orochimaru.

"I know you do." He held out his hand to Sasuke. "Come, my protégé."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. "Please, forgive me Hinata, Naruto, Tori, Yukio, and everyone. What is done is done." He took Orochimaru's hand and stood.

Orochimaru smirked more.

"I see you are back." Sasuke looked over to see Kabuto and Karin were still alive and standing not even a yard away.

"I suspected you would use substitution jutsus," he muttered.

"Come, my children," said Orochimaru, leading them back into the shadows.

Sasuke looked back towards the Leaf Village. He let one, lonely tear fall before following his master into the darkness.

Hinata awoke the sound of Naruto screaming. She sat up and noticed Naruto freaking out. In his hand was, what looked like message.

"Naruto?" she asked.

He stopped his rant. He looked between crying, anger, and a certain urge to kill. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and sat next to Hinata. He held his head in his hands.

"He's gone, Hinata…"

"Gone….." Hinata's eyes went wide with fear and sadness. Naruto handed her the letter.

She gulped back a few tears as she looked down at what was Sasuke's note to them.

_My beloved Hinata, _

_When you read this, I will be back in the Sound with Orochimaru…It was a hard decision to make…but, in the end it is for the best. Please, don't cry for me. Take care of Tori. And, please, love Naruto as much as you can…Hinata, I love you with all my heart and realize that this is for the best._

_Naruto, my most honorable friend,_

_Take care of Hinata and the kids. You are the strength this family needs right now. Please, do not go after me. It will only bring more trouble…My friend, I ask you this favor, raise Tori as your own…do not ever tell her of me or even let her know I exist. Respect these wishes._

_Sasuke_

Hinata gripped the paper in her hands. "S-Sasuke…you idiot!" she cried out in anger and anguish.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, letting her vent. "Hinata, don't…"

"I can't help it Naruto…He's gone…" She cried into his arms.

Later that day, search groups were sent out after Sasuke. But after weeks of searching, no one was able to find the missing ninja. Hinata was devastated as well as Naruto, and their close friends. Sasuke had once again left their lives.

* * *

**There will be a follow up chapter to this story...*the tears keep falling***


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the follow up chapter I told you about...**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure we won't get into trouble for doing this?" asked five year old girl with raven hair and pale eyes.

"Positive," said a blonde boy of the same age with the same pale eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

Both tiptoed through the dark halls of the house. Slowly, they made their way to a kitchen where a woman stood, cooking over a stove.

"She isn't looking," said the boy.

They saw their exit and made a dash for it. They were so close to making it when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around them and scooped them up.

"And, where do you think you two are going, you brats," teased the one that held them.

"Daddy, let go!" squealed the boy.

"Um…let's see what your mother says." He looked over to the woman who was cooking. "Oh, Hinata, dear, what should I do?"

Hinata giggled and turned to her husband and children. "If you all behave you get the ramen I am making."

Both father and son drooled at the sound of ramen. "Okay," they said. They made their way to the table.

"Naruto, you have to eat quickly. Tsunade can't have her apprentice late on his first day."

Naruto gave her his signature grin. "Relax. I can down a bowl of ramen in less than thirty seconds."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she placed three bowls of ramen on the table. She looked over at her daughter, who looked at the ramen in slight disgust.

"Is there something wrong, Tori?"

She looked up at her mother. "I don't want ramen…"

"Then can I have hers?" asked the younger blonde.

"No, Yukio, daddy gets it," said Naruto.

"No way! I want it!"

"Now, don't you two start." Hinata gave both of them a stern look. She then looked back at Tori, who lazily pushed around her chopsticks in her ramen. She knelt down next to her. "Now, tell mommy what you want."

The little girl sighed and stood. "Nothing." She then walked away and out of the room.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Both sighed and went back to what they were doing.

Tori went up to her bedroom. She closed her door and sat on her bed. Ever since she was younger she didn't feel that she was really a part of this family. She wasn't anything like Yukio or Naruto. Even, she felt like she wasn't like her own mother.

They didn't understand her. Tori felt like a part of her was missing. It was like a void in her. She lied back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside her window, there stood a shadowed figure in the tree. His coal colored eyes watched the young girl sleep. He placed a hand on the window. "Sleep well, Tori." The figure then jumped away, leaving without a trace of him being there.

* * *

**Fin**

**I have decided to do a sequal to this story. Ther is more left to be done, said, etc... so ya, do keep a lookout for a sequal soon and thank you all so much for reading and following this story. I do apologize if the ending sucks a bit. Other than that...I will keep you all posted! **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~AyameWolf13~  
**


End file.
